Size Matters
Size Matters is the 71th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Reynaldo Rosales as Finn * Heather Marie Marsden as Claudia * Kari Coleman as Interviewer * Robert Englund as Gammill Special Musical Guest * Dave Navarro Featuring * Aaron Brumfield as Bouncer * Alicia Keys as P3 VIP Patron * Richard McGregor as Treat Taylor Plot Piper has hired a new manager, Treat Taylor, at P3. P3 is struggling and Piper discusses her worries with Phoebe. Treat ends up changing the look and even the name of P3. Paige tells them of a house that gives her the creeps, but an attractive man named Finn, whom Paige met at a supermarket, lives there. Phoebe and Piper have their doubts about Paige's "creeps", but think Paige should stay away from Finn. Finn rides up to the creepy house with a young woman, Claudia, on his motorcycle. He leads her into the house and they find it dark. Finn says he should check the circuit breaker, and leaves Claudia alone. Lightning comes from a shadowy figure, Gammill, and Claudia is now only a few inches tall. Phoebe interviews for a job, and does very poorly. The questions keep leading up to her status as a witch and she is unwilling to answer them straightly. Paige talks to Leo about the creepy house. She suspects that her Whitelighter side is being stirred by the house. He agrees that Phoebe should check it out, as Paige needs to return to work. Phoebe checks out the house and Gammill shrinks her. Gammill pursues her as she runs among the clutter, and he almost catches her with a vacuum cleaner when Finn interrupts him. Phoebe sees Claudia on a shelf, covered in clay and feebly calling for help. She levitates up and kicks the clay off, but Gammill catches them both. Leo can barely sense Phoebe, Piper and Paige go to the house. Finn's motorcycle is in the driveway. Paige knocks on the door and Finn answers. Finn invites her in, but she is reluctant. Finn, however, is developing a guilty conscience and decides to leave with Paige instead. With Finn out of the house, Leo and Piper orb in. They find a collection of figurines of young women in terrified poses. They leave empty-handed. Gammill hears Leo speak of the Power of Three, and is delighted to have a Charmed One in his power. He covers Phoebe and Claudia in clay. Leo and Piper consult the Book of Shadows, and find the entry on Gammill, known for collecting one-of-a-kind figurines. Finn goes back to Paige's apartment and tells her about Gamill, and himself. Finn is a golem, a creation of Gammill. P3 is now "The Spot", with scantily-clad waitresses. Piper and Leo look for Paige there, and a bouncer almost kicks Piper out before Treat recognizes her. Treat tel ls them that Paige left, because The Spot isn't the kind of place she wants to be in, and Piper and Leo go to Paige's apartment. Leo, thinking the sisters rely too much on him and not enough on each other, orbs away. Finn goes with Piper and Phoebe to the house, but Gammill kills Finn with an energy beam and the sisters with his shrinking ray. He covers them with clay and stands them up next to Phoebe. Paige, at Piper's encouragement, orbs out long enough for the clay to collapse. She kicks the clay off of the others and calls for Gammill's wand, sh rinking him too. The three then vanquish him with a spell that Phoebe created, and the sisters and Claudia return to full size. The sisters and Leo meet at The Spot, where Dave Navarro is playing. They decide to get the old club back. Leo heals the P3 sign. Episode Stills 4x05-02.jpg 4x05-04.jpg 4x05-05.jpg 4x05-06.jpg 4x05-07.jpg 4x05-08.jpg 4x05-09.jpg 810-06xx.jpg Power Usage * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand. * Leo meditates in orbs as he hovers above ground. * Paige / TK-Orbs / Pen & Paper / Manor * Phoebe / Premonition / Doll / Creepy House * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to shrink Phoebe. * Phoebe / Levitates / Herself / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Paige / P3 * Phoebe / Levitates / Herself / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Creepy House * Leo / Orbs / Piper / The Spot * Leo / Orbs / Piper / Paige's Loft * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Paige's Loft * Paige / TK-Orbs / Coin / Paige's Loft * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to kill Finn. * Gammill creates a spark with his finger on the shrinking wand to shrink Piper and Paige. * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Creepy House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Creepy House * Piper / Molecular Immobilization / Gammill / Creepy House (failed) * Paige / TK-Orbs / Shrinking Wand / Creepy House * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Shrinking Wand / Creepy House * Piper / Freezes / Gamill / Creepy House * Leo / Heals / P3 Sign / Alley behind P3 Book of Shadows # Leo reads the page on The Collector. Gammill Spells # Phoebe creates the Gammill Vanquishing Spell. Gammill Vanquishing Spell :Small of mind, :Big of woe. :The pain you caused :you now shall know. Evils # Gammill Other Beings # Finn: a Golem made of clay out of Gammill's own image. Notes thumb|300px|right * Gammill knew who the Charmed Ones were. * Piper mentions having a Great Aunt Sylvia who collects Hummels, and that when she has a hard time dealing with real people, figurines can be her best friends. * Phoebe mentions Gammill's name before Leo and Piper looked him in the Book of Shadows. Many fans consider this a blooper, however, when Gammill and Finn were looking for Phoebe, Finn might have said Gammill's name. * This is the first season 4 episode without Julian McMahon. In the opening credits his clips are replaced by clips of the sisters using their powers. * In this episode. It's shown that Piper still hasn't accepted the fact that Paige is her sister. By saying P3 doesn't exist anymore. P3 means the Power Of Three. Although Paige knows this, as she looks worried and sad after she says that. * Paige orbs consciously for the first time. * The way that Leo "heals" the broken P3 sign may be how objects around the manor get fixed after a demon fight, this would also explain how things get fixed so quickly and when ripped clothes get repaired again. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The house used for shooting this episode in real life is located in the same development as the Halliwell Manor in real life. * The house was also used to shoot Michael Jacksons Thriller music video. * All three sisters use all of their powers in this episode. Phoebe gets a premonition about Gammill then use her levitation powers to avoid him trying to grab her when she is shrunk. She then levitates unto a shelf to help an innocent. Piper uses her powers to freeze Gammill and also uses her molecular combustion power to create a spark on Gammill's wand to shrink him. Paige telekinetically orbs a pen and paper to herself, and also calls Gammill's wand to her. She also use her orbing power to escape the still damp clay and reappears when it collapses, hence escaping. * Phoebe points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, (shruken) suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. 405